


Good Morning Beautiful

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a cute cuddle with Harry which leads to sexytimes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Beautiful

“I’m in the bedroom babe!” You call out to Harry as you are sitting in bed watching your favorite movie when you hear him come home. You settle in and laugh at one of your favorite parts in the movie. You hear him downstairs where he throws his keys on the table, and hangs his long jacket up on the hook as he always does, because he likes the house to be tidy. You hear him rummage through the refrigerator looking for something to eat. Soon you can hear him climbing the stairs to your room. He walks in, mumbles a “Hey babe.” and kicks off his ridiculous brown boots before he plops down next to you in bed. He is munching on an apple, his other hand on you leg lovingly, and he is staring blankly at the TV.  
Your movie forgotten, you just stare at his face. You can see his brows slightly furrowed as he probably thinks about the long day he had at the studio with the boys today. His strong straight jaw is working on the massive bite of apple he had taken, and his hair is all disheveled from the cold whipping wind outside. Just watching every little thing about him, you realize just how much you love him and how much you appreciate everything he has done for you. Overcome by this emotion you wrap your arms around him and nestle your head onto his shoulder, just needing to hold him and be close to him.  
Your sudden actions shake him from his thoughts and he looks down at you and smiles as he wraps his arm around you, bringing you close. He rests his head upon yours, kissing your forehead gently.  
“You alright, love?” He asks gently.  
You nod your head hesitantly before you respond, “Yea, I’m perfect babe. I just love you so much. I just can’t help thinking about how much you mean to me and how terrible my life would be without you.” As you say this, you absentmindedly rub the scars on your wrists.  
“Hey, hush, Y/N. I’m always going to be here with you. Always. You don’t need to worry yourself with thoughts of us being apart because it is never going to happen. I love you more than anything in this world and I will never leave you. You mean just as much to me as I mean to you, probably more, so don’t worry yourself for a second.”  
During his little speech you had looked up to watch his face as he spoke. You loved the way his mouth moved as he spoke, and the way his confessions of love seemed to roll from his lips in slow relaxing waves. As his confession came to a close he brushed his fingers through your short black hair and stared into your eyes. Everything he said had been so truthful and so sincere you could feel the tears of happiness stinging your eyes as they started to threaten to break free. You smiled at him, a true genuine smile, one that at one point in your life you had never thought could appear on your face, and as one tear began to trickle down your cheek, Harry brushed it away with his thumb before capturing your lips into a passionate and pure kiss. There was no tongue, just passion as he worked your lips with his, his hand cradling your face as he likes to do when he kisses you.  
You pull back from the kiss and rest your head back on his shoulder with a sigh of content. You had never been more happy in your life. You were finally at peace with who you were as a person and you had Harry there for you constantly. Finally, the movie is over and you grab the remote and turn the TV off before laying back down in bed, on your side, facing Harry’s chest. He turns on his side to face you as well and you nuzzle your face into his neck as he wraps you in a hug, both of you ready to go to sleep.  
After a few minutes your breathing starts to get really slow and calm and you are about to finally fall asleep. Harry then realizes that he needs to change out of his clothes.  
“Y/N babe, I’ve got to get up and change into something more comfortable. I’m sorry love, I’ll be right back.” He whispers into your ear as he wiggles himself away from you and gets off of the bed. You lift yourself up and rest your elbow on the bed, stabilizing your body as you sleepily watch Harry change. He pulls off his warm grey sweater, and slides his insanely tight jeans from his body. You watch in awe as his muscles move invitingly under his skin. Loving to sleep naked, Harry pulls his last article of clothing, extremely tight black Calvin Klein briefs, from his body. He stands up and stretches, and you let out an involuntary moan. Suddenly, you don’t feel like sleeping anymore, after watching his body move and stretch the way it did.  
He hears your quiet moan and gives you a mischievous, knowing smirk. He strides back over to the bed, completely naked and unashamed as you admire the way his entire body moves.  
“Not so tired anymore are we?” He asks cheekily as he climbs into the bed and lies on top of your fully clothed body. His hand caressed your cheek as he leaned in and met your lips with his. Though this kiss was sweet like the last, it had a sense of desperation and urgency. You felt pleasure begin to stir between your legs as you looked forward to what you knew was coming.  
“You’ve got too many clothes on babe. Let’s take some off, yeah?” He said with a smirk and you quickly complied. You reached down and slid your shirt off, and wiggled out of your jeans as he lied next to you, watching you undress in hurried desperation with a look of lust and love in his eyes. You went to take off your bra and panties as well, but he reached his hand out, placing it on top of yours and whispered a seductive, “Let me.” He settled himself back on top of you, thighs straddling your legs and you could feel him grow hard against your leg as he leaned over your body and began to teasingly pull your bra straps down, kissing along your shoulders as he did so. He gently pulls your arms through each strap, kissing the scars at your wrists as he does so, and murmurs and “I love you.” into each individual scar. Once your arms were out of the straps he moved his kisses along the top of the cup of your bra, just teasing you and giving you goosebumps as his warm breath fanned out over your breasts. He nuzzled your left breast with his nose before suddenly biting down harshly, but deliciously. The pleasure that went through your body caused you to lift your torso off of the bed and shout out. Immediately he snuck his hands behind your back and unclasped your bra, throwing it to the floor somewhere in the room, all tidiness forgotten.  
He leans down, kissing a line from your chin, down your neck, across your chest, between your breasts, over your stomach until he reaches your bellybutton. His breath fans out across your body and each spot he kissed is searing in pleasure. You feels his lips ghost against your skin, but refrain from lifting your body up to meet his lips. You know how much he loves to tease you, he just loves watching you slowly come undone beneath his touch. He finally gives in and kisses at your navel, running his tongue across it to get you riled up. Your hands shoot down and grasp onto Harry’s head, running your fingers through his chocolate curls, urging him on. Feeling your desperation, he smirks against your stomach and begins to continue his quest downwards.  
He reaches your panties and looks up at you with that smirk on his face, his dimples being revealed. He runs his hands up and down the sides of your hips lovingly until his fingers take purchase on your panties and slowly pull them down. As he slides them down past your thighs, he gently ghosts his lips up the scars there and he begins kissing them.  
“You are so fucking beautiful.” He says with his lips against your scars as he looks into your eyes with his green ones. He finally pulls your panties all the way off, both of you now completely void of clothing. He pulls himself back up your body so his face is now level with yours. He kisses you again, and you willingly let him dominate the kiss, his tongue invading your mouth. You taste mint and the apple from earlier on his mouth and moan at the flavor that is so completely Harry. He pulls back and runs his thumb across your bottom lip taking his time and admiring you.  
“I love you Harry, and I love when you take your time and all, but can we get on with this?” You ask, needing him inside you.  
“Haha very funny, love. You know you love the foreplay!” He says with a wink, but you feel him begin to situate himself between your legs. He teasingly rubs the tip against your clit and you moan in response.  
“Oh god Harry. Yes. Please give me more!”  
“You are so wet for me Y/N. I love how much I turn you on.”  
He still teases you and doesn’t make the move, so you decide to take control. Using most of your strength, you flip him over so you are straddling his hips.  
“Now we’ll see how much you like the teasing baby.” You say as you grind your hips down on his and watch as his face contorts in pleasure and he releases a long low groan. Deciding you like being victorious, you figure you will continue with the teasing. You reach down and wrap your hand around his dick and begin to pump, admiring his face the entire time. Now wanting to play a little game with him, you rub your thumb on his slit and push slightly, watching as his eyes fly open and he looks at you, frustrated with your teasing just as you were frustrated with his.  
No longer wanting to torture him, you line his penis up with your entrance and begin to lower yourself on him. You go slowly at first, finally reaching his base and bottoming out. When he is fully inside of you, you both let out a groan in unison. You look down at him and smile as you begin to raise yourself up and plunge down on him again. As you begin to ride him in earnest, he is unable to control himself and starts thrusting up into you as you move downwards. Suddenly, Harry is flipping you both over again, and pulling your leg up above his shoulder as he thrusts into you, deeper than he ever has before. You scream in pleasure as he hits your g-spot.  
“Oh god! Harry, right there, yes!” you yell out of ecstasy.  
Getting the hint, Harry continues to assault your g-spot, his long thick penis massaging along your walls the entire way. You close your eyes in pleasure, knowing that you are both close to your orgasms. He reaches up and caresses your face.  
“Open your eyes love, I want to watch you as I make you cum. Scream my name, I want to hear you too.” He says in a seductive way that finally pushes you over the edge. You can’t take it anymore and finally you come, staring into his eyes as you scream his name. At the sound of your orgasm, he reaches his climax and you feel his penis twitch and shoot his load inside you.  
He immediately collapses on top of you, both of you breathing raggedly, hearts pounding, sweaty limbs tangled, breath fanning over each other’s skin, and both of you are insanely happy. After a few minutes, Harry rolls off of you and pulls you so you are resting your head on his chest.  
“I know I’ve said this before Y/N, but I really do love you. You are my everything and I just can’t live without you.” He against your cheek as his fingers are running through your hair and massaging your scalp.  
“I love you too Harry. More than you will ever know.” You whisper against his neck, and kiss it right after you confess your love. That is the last thing you remember before you fall asleep in his arms.  
You wake up the next morning in the exact same position. Harry is breathing slowly and evenly beneath you, letting out little snores. You glance up at him and run your fingers along his jaw, admiring his beauty. Your movement causes him to stir, and he wakes up, looks at you and smiles.  
In his deep, raspy, and beautiful morning voice voices the words that you will hear every morning for the rest of your life.  
“Good morning, beautiful.”


End file.
